


After The Fall.

by SPDGreen3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPDGreen3/pseuds/SPDGreen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has nightmares after 4x06 and Scott is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall.

Liam was at home recovering from being in a well for the whole day. He was exhausted but he knew that if he was to go to sleep, all that would come would be nightmares.  
What if Scott hadn't found him in time? Would he still be in the well?  
Would he be dead? Most likely.  
Another thing he was worried about was Garrett. Would he come back? To finish what he had started? This is why he can't go to sleep. He is absolutely terrified. After a while, he lost the battle with sleep. But he was right about the nightmares. In his sleep, Liam was twisting and turning. His legs were tangled in the sheets. Thank god no one was home to hear his pathetic whimpering. He bolted upright screaming, terrified. Looking down, he noticed that his nails were out. He tried to calm down but he let out a pained howl. The tears were streaming down his face and weren't stopping. He laid back down pulling his blanket over himself. He was so pathetic. He's the worst beta ever.  
Then he heard the sound of his window opening. He closed his eyes, crying harder. ‘It’s probably Garrett coming to finish me off’ he thought. Whoever it was started walking closer to his bed. He felt a hand on his blanket, and it was pulled off him. Looking up he breathed a sigh of relief. It was Scott. Scott sat on the edge of his bed, watching him carefully. 

“Are you okay, Liam?” He asked.

“I'm fine,” Liam answered. This is obviously a lie, he was still crying. Scott shook his head. 

“Liam, I don't have to be a werewolf to know that your obviously lying. Your upset,” Scott asked. Liam thought about lying, but decided against it. One because he's eyes were red from the tears and two he can't lie to a werewolf, especially to one who is his Alpha. 

“I had a nightmare,” he said quietly. Scott nodded his head, and scooted closer to Liam. 

“What happened in it?” He questioned. But Scott knew the answer, he had been scared as well. He had thought that he wasn't going to find Liam, after he had gotten that phone call from Garrett, he thought that he would lose all hope. But when he heard Liam's howl he rushed to the well and got him out of it. And now just minutes ago, hearing Liam's pained howl, he thought that he had been hurt again. He had been in a deep sleep with Kira and bolted up and ran to him. 

“I dreamt that I was still in the well. That no one was coming to get me. I kept trying to climb out of it but I would just fall. I heard Garrett taunting me, saying that I was stupid and that no one would miss me. That he couldn't wait to get the money I'm worth. Then I heard you. You said that you wished that you had never bit me and that I could get out of this mess myself. Then you left,” Liam whimpered, and started to cry again. Scott pulled Liam closer to him, so that he was resting on Scott. 

“Liam, listen to me. I will always find you. No matter what. When I found that Garrett had taken you I was so scared. I thought I would never find you, but when I heard you howl I ran as fast as I could to you. I would never leave you to help yourself. We're a pack, we help each other when someone is hurt. Never think that I made a mistake at biting you. If I hadn't then you would have fallen. Your my Beta!” Scott said, reassuringly.  
Liam nodded against Scott. He just held him in his arms, letting him release all the tears that were built up. In a few short minutes, he was fast asleep. Scott continued to rub Liam's back whispering, 

”Your okay, Liam. Your okay,” he said. What he wasn't sure of who he talking to. Liam or himself. It was for them both.


End file.
